Shattered wings
by Rahil
Summary: A decade after a dissolusioned Naruto departes his home, he find himself inexplicably drawn back to the place of his birth to battle against a destiny he never wanted.FULLY REVISED.AU. mild ooc. Chapter 8 up.Eventual romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto does not belong to me. I am not the owner of Naruto. Naruto is not of my ownership.

A/N:Ok, i decided to try a Naruto in the future fic.Expect this one to be dark and slightly angsty.This fic is slighly Au and there might be romance, depending on how things go.Anyway here is chapter 1,enjoy!

Ok, chapter 1 and 2 werent revised much at all becasue i though they were fine, it was 3 onwards that were problematic. Basically my reasons for revising were simple: i was frankly totally unhappy with the mediocre work that i ws producing so i though long and hard to make it better and the result is before you. Hope you guys enjoy it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There he was, nothing left to do but get the job done.

Naruto strode up to the crumpled figure that lay on the ground. Around them the corpses of bodyguards littered the clearing. Naruto paid them no heed as he and his sword, dripping crimson blood, looked at his target straight in the eye.

"At least stand up when you are about to die", Naruto spat.

"No, Uzumaki-Sama, have mercy. I will give you anything you want. Just spare me, I will pay double, no triple what you have been paid".

Naruto did not flinch as his blade cleaved through the fatted skin. The sickening feeling of cold steel cutting through flesh did not bother him. Well maybe it did the first, second and third but that was a long time back. Nah, this was all part of the job and there was nobody better at it than him. _"Bring me back his ring-finger"_, his employer had instructed. Naruto then wiped the blood of his sword and held it up and watched the sunlight gleam of it, the act he had just committed having no effect on him at all.

He sheathed his sword and removed a dagger before cutting the fingers of his victim, a rich business man who had earned his fortune through the deaths of others. Naruto chuckled to himself as he remembered the death of another rich guy so long ago at the hands of Zabuza Momochi.

_Memories were nice but that's all they are._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well done, great job Naruto-kun here is your cash, in full", Naruto's employer, a bloated man by the name of Hiroshi Genma said smiling as he laid the wad of notes in Naruto's open palm. Naruto quickly took the notes, the prevailing smell of opium and alcohol in the air sickened him.

As Naruto walked out into the quiet night air, his hand always at the hilt of the blade he kept sheathed. Naruto's trade was a dangerous one and he had enemies a plenty so after years of this, earning himself the nickname of the _'yellow devil' _along the way, he had learnt never to keep his guard down. As Naruto arrived at his small and simplistic house he allowed himself a glance at the one memoir he had kept from Konoha- the picture of team 7 and Umino Iruka.

_-"I am going to become Hokage"_

What happened to him? It had been 12 long years since that picture was taken. 12 years since he gave up the headband he had worked so hard for, 12 years since he had seen Sakura-Chan and Lee and all the rest of the genin and 12 years since he had set foot in the Village of Konoha. He sighed setting his blade down, this blade he had got as payment from his first _job; _it was a good blade that made killing fast and efficient. The Naruto of now though was so different from the bright youth of old, this Naruto was tired, he had experienced the real world. The pain and suffering that did not exist within the confines of Konoha. The solitude and desperation that only one who had to fight to survive could see. Nartuo, though never dwelled on the past. As Naruto allowed himself the luxury of a good's night sleep, he could not help but feel a sense of foreboding and over the years Naruto had come to trust his gut instinct.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn you!" Naruto jerked awake in bed, the shrill cry of someone downstairs waking him from his slumber. He squinted into the bright torrent of light flooding in from the open window. As he poked his head out the window he saw that annoying kid who sold the newspapers shouting something. Naruto tried to listen but all he heard was "Read it, Mizukage assassinated, Konoha being blamed-". Naruto was in shock as he fumbled for the remote before flicking the TV on himself. He saw it, the familiar Hokage Mountain, with the usual four…five heads. "Guess granny Tsunade got her mug up there", Naruto chuckled to himself before he got an eye on the caption "assassin's from Konoha being suspected for the bloody murder of the hidden mist's Mizukage, Hidden Mist preparing to go to war". Why would Konoha do something like that? "They threw me out all those years ago, serves them good", Naruto told himself.

"-_Naruto, you must run away. You cannot stay here anymore, they want revenge, and they want you dead. Please run away", Tsunade said as she hugged Naruto, tears rolling down her eyes. _

No, Naruto was no more of the leaf. He was just an assassin for hire living somewhere in Earth country. So what if they were going to war. How powerful were the mist, Konoha was definitely much stronger. Anyway it was none of his concern he repeated to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a brief two days later, the Hidden Mist had declared war on the Hidden Leaf. Most people knew that this was just the excuse the Hidden Mist was looking for to settle old scores with Konoha. He even heard the newly appointed Mizukage's speech declaring the war: "We have decided to embark on a campaign to regain our honor and to punish those responsible for this heinous deed".

Naruto once again felt a small voice from somewhere tell him to go back and help but then he did doubt that they would accept him. After all he did not leave Konoha of his free will. As Naruto walked to the nearby Ramen stall for lunch his thoughts went back to Konoha; Was Tsunade-Ba san still alright? Were the Hyugga's and the Aburame's and the Ino's and all the other clan's able to protect the village? Naruto was suddenly broken out of his thinking by a presence, yes a strong presence guessing by all that chakra he could feel.

"Who is there", Naruto shouted into the deserted alley.

_Silence._

"Well I guess I will have to make you come out", Naruto said in an almost confident pose as he unsheathed his blade. There! To his left, movement. Naruto smiled as his sword arched forward its intended target within reach-.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed through gritted teeth as he found himself unable to move, something was holding him back. "Bastard! Let go of me, fight fair" Naruto cursed as his opponent came into view.

As Naruto saw his, hands in the 'rat' hand seal, he did a double take. "Shikamaru…can't be".

"Yup, long time no see Naruto, how you been?" Shikamaru said with his usual calmness.

He looked similar except for the large scar running down his left cheek and the jounin vest he now wore.

"What do you want?"

"Your help"

"Sorry, I have nothing to do with Konoha now", Naruto said as he sheathed his sword before walking off.

"Naruto, the Hidden Mist has an ally: the Akatsuki organization"

As Naruto struggled to swallow what he said. Akatsuki allying with the Hidden Mist?

Naruto, as if on instinct, turned around to face Shikamaru;

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come back and fight for Konoha"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that. Expect much more to be revealed about Naruto's past and present.Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _I do not, have not nor probably will not ever own rights to Naruto.In other words, Naruto aint mine.Peace out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Come back and fight_

Naruto once again, for the hundredth time asked himself why he had said yes. As he trudged behind Shikamaru Nara, he wondered whether he had made the right decision. He was a wanted assassin after all. Would they accept him back with open arms?

They had been traveling for a few days now, at their current speed Konoha would be reached in a day. Naruto and Shikamaru hardly talked; there was nothing to say between them. After the first 'how are you doings and 'whats new' the two men had nothing to talk about but Naruto knew he had to do something if the Akatsuki were involved because Naruto did not forget the promise made a long time ago, a promise he still indented to keep...

-_"I will bring Sasuke back, that is my way of the ninja"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tree, rock, tree, tree, plant, rock, tree_… Naruto's mind registered as they flew through the trees the silence between them intense.

Then as night was nearing Shikamaru raised a hand to indicate they stop and set up camp. As they unpacked and quickly set up the tent and fire Naruto turned to Shikamaru, the silence too oppressing for even him

"So exactly what is this whole war thing about, there is more to this then what is being reported isn't there?" Naruto questioned as Shikamaru just took a swig from his canteen.

"I have a right to know and while your at it, tell me why you guy's wanted ME to come back, I must not be too popular with your goody two shoes Konoha"

Shikamaru turned to Naruto knowing that he would be unable to escape the young man's questioning. "It's a long story Naruto but to sum it up; the Mist believes that one of our ANBU's killed their Kage, that's it. They said they have the evidence but are not willing to show us. Can you believe that, they blame US of killing the Mizukage when they have absolutely no proof?

We have to fight those bastards for no bloody reason. But they have started attacking us so we have no choice but to retaliate. And you were specifically requested by the Hokage-sama, and my orders were to bring you back. Now please all this talking is too troublesome, we better sleep, gotta cover a lot of ground tomorrow"

_Specially requested? By Tsunade-ba-san?_

"Shikamaru…"

_Silence_

The jounin had fallen asleep immediately. This was part of Ninja training; when you have the opportunity, grab as much rest as you can. Naruto on the other hand, was never a good sleeper.

He just sat there with his back against a tree, his sword nestled protectively between his legs as he stared into the brilliant star lit sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wha, what the..." Naruto felt a hand clamp over his mouth. Shikamru put his finger to his lips, indicating quiet. "Shhh, hear that?" As Naruto's eyes and ears adjusted he could hear movement. It sounded like soft footsteps. Soft _human _footsteps. Naruto eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see figures; three, four, five of them slinking in the darkness. All of a sudden his vision was totally blanked out as a dense mist seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Shit, a hidden mist jutsu, Naruto we had better be silent, you-", Shikamaru was cut off as Naruto smiled and leaped onto an overhanging branch.

"Try your luck Mist bastards", Naruto taunted before a rain of kunai descended upon him, the kunai's pierced Naruto and a scream could be heard echoing throughout the night. The scream though issued from the mouth of an unfortunate mist-nin as Naruto's blade cleaved through his back. Then a pop could be heard as Shikamru saw the Naruto on the branch disappear into white smoke.

_A kage Bunshin!_ "Damn, Naruto had improved", Shikamaru observed, letting a little admiration show in his eyes.

"Now I'm gonna assume you Mist bugger's are smart so you will obviously understand that I am in a very bad mood so I would make like a leaf now if I were you ,or someone's gonna get hurt", Naruto said in a mocking tone as the fog suddenly dissipated. A smirk appeared on Naruto's face as the five Ninjas appeared. They were Jounin as he could see from their attire. "We were told to expect you yellow devil, too bad you will never make it to Konoha", their leader said in a perfect water country drawl. As Naruto unsheathed his sword he prepared himself for going one on five.

As the moon crested the horizon, its soft white light bathing the ground in a silver hue, no one moved as they all waited to see who would make the first move. In their intense concentration they did not see the smirk behind them as suddenly the five Mist-nin suddenly found themselves on the ground, clutching their windpipes for air.

"Kage-Mane-no-Jutsu", Shikamru said with steel in his voice, obviously annoyed by this situation. As their faces turned a shade of purple and they started clawing at their throats.

"Enough, you do not kill unless you really have to", Naruto said as he positioned his blade on Shikamru's neck.

"Hmph, I heard you were a cold blooded murderer Naruto but I suppose you are right…"

As soon as they were released from the Nara family special jutsu the defeated ninja fled like the wind into the forest. Naruto then sheathed his blade and by looking at the soft orange horizon he saw that day was indeed approaching.

_A cold blooded murderer eh?_

_Is that what people thought?_

"Sorry Shikamaru but rumors are rumors, I do not kill people in cold blood, I kill because I have to", Naruto said in a tired voice, like he was explaining a problem to a toddler.

"Sorry Naruto but could you tell me how killing others for money, no matter how much they might deserve it, is considered necessary killing?"

_You won't understand how it feels to live for yourself, how it feels to have no one around you but your own thoughts and regrets. How it feels to know that you cannot make a difference. _

Naruto just shrugged and got to work packing their belongings. As Shikamru observed his friend walk away he was struck especially by his eyes. Once so lively and full of hope, now cold and pessimistic. Shkamaru even remembered the day he learnt of Naruto's departure from Konoha, he had been at training ground seven when Chouji came up to him.

"_Did you hear, did ya? Naruto left the village" an out of breath Chouji as Shimakru actually took a few seconds to stomach that information. "They said he ran away on his own but that's all the information I was given, I begged Asuma-Sensei and even Kakashi-Sensei but they told me it was strictly classified", said Chouji as he regained his composure._

Shikamaru's internal ramblings were cut short as Shikamaru felt a slap on his back followed by a 'lets go' from his blonde companion.

--------------------------------------------------

They were nearing Konoha, Naruto knew it. The soft smell of the earth mixed with the soft caress of the wind, the same feeling he felt as a child everyday he went out with team seven.

"So, Shikamaru, anything I need to know about Konoha, I mean I haven't seen it for over a decade after all?"

"Well, lets see, firstly Sakura joined the ANBU, she herself volunteered for this mission but guess I was the lucky prick chosen. Secondly, Tsunade-Sama is still Hokage, Iruka finally made Jounin and the rest of the stuff you should find out yourself when we get back"

"Anything else?"

"I told you ,you wil find out when you get there so please shut up, all this talking is annoying"

As the sun arched ever higher in the sky so did the two quicken their pace, Naruto's heart pounding ever faster with each approaching step. For all his façade as the 'yellow devil' he was still worried of what people would do upon seeing the container of their most hatred being return after they threw him out all those years ago.

Inside, Naruto even laughed at the sweet irony of it all wanting to see the faces of those that caused his departure all those years ago. He wanted to see their humbled faces as they asked him, a _monster_, for help to save their skins.

"_Oh yes, whatever happens, it is gonna be exciting", Naruto chuckled to himself as he flew along into the bright sunshine towrds a place that had lived only in his memeory for the past decade.  
_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Firs of all, thanks for reading. Secondly, I know this chapter was boring but it was necessary to the designs of this tale. Do not worry I have got a good storyline in mind and I fully intend to unveil all of the intricacies including Naruto's present and past soon enough. The next chapter will be way more interesting and exciting in terms of story telling. And to all those who read my ranma/Naruto crossover fic: I know I have not updated in a long time, so expect a new chapter within the next three days. Thanks and Please review.

Reviewer replies:

Blood-soaked-sand: Thanks a lot.

Ranma Hibiki: the dynamic's of Naruto's relationships with the other Konoha_ens_ I intend to deepen. But maybe they do think of Naruto as a friend and not as a tool but you will have to wait and see. Thanks

Ichigo: Thanks, and I update as fast as my mind can churn up one

Blazer-6: Thanks for your suggestions, many of which proved very useful but instead of copying ideas or modifying the ideas of others I am going to attempt to create a good one of my own. And about team seven, that will be revealed in either chapter 3 or 4.But I do agree with your comments, especially those in regards to Kakashi and sasuke.And don't worry this is not going to be yaoi in any form or way. Once again many thanks for your input.

Hells-fox: Thanks a lot to you too. And yes I do update as soon as my mind and schedule allow me to.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, nerver have, never will.

A/N:Here is the newly redone chapter 3, it should be much better than the last version.

_Chapter beta'ed by Songbird21_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

There it was. The one sight that had plagued Naruto's mind for many years; the same proud gate, the same majestic monument which all which spoke one word; konohagakure. As Naruto and Shikamaru crested the last hill, the bright sunlight of noon had faded to the soft allure of evening sky. Very soon Naruto sensed a party approaching their way.

"Ah well, guess it's the end of my job .ANBU are here," Shikamaru said relieved that his mission was over.

"Captain Nara, we will take over from here", a deep voice echoed from behind the mask of one of the ANBU as Shikamaru just patted Naruto on the back before disappearing into smoke.

"Uzumaki-San, our orders are to deliver you to the Hokage-Sama, we are under no liberty to answer questions should you pose any", he said curtly as Naruto, just nodded and followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As they flew through the rooftops Naruto was lost at the changes that had happened here; roads were extended, old shops were torn down, the old ichiraku Ramen stall was no more. In its place stood a bookstore promoting the latest issue of Icha-Icha paradise.

"_Good to see Ero-Sennin is still at it", _Naruto chuckled to himself as he remembered his former teacher. Eventually Naruto did read one of his books and he had to admit, they were….descriptive, in a nose-bleed sense of the word.

But, all in all Naruto felt a change in the atmosphere surrounding the place. He did not know whether it was just him but he could feel something was wrong. Then Naruto's eyes went wide as they reached the top of the Hokage's building; everything on the other side was gone. Utterly gone.

The old Uchiha clan area, the training grounds

_All gone_.

_What the hell had happened?_

_Was it the mist?_

_No, it had to be Akatsuki…_

_--------------------------------------------------_

Naruto entered the Hokage's office still flanked by ANBU.

"Hokage-Sama, as per your instructions, we have escorted him here", a masked ANBU reported in a monotone to which the Hokage nodded before dismissing them.

When they were alone her gaze finally turned to the boy…man, standing in front of her. There were tears forming in her eyes but she would be damned if she showed them to him.

"Hello, OBA-SAN", Naruto drawled using his infamous nickname for her.

Tsunade could almost feel herself crying all over again…_he was there, he was fine_

"Oba-San?", Naruto questioned upon seeing her just standing there with a faraway look in her eyes.

What Tsunade did next, Naruto did not expect. Heck, even she didn't expect…she embraced him with all her might, almost crushing the boy in the process.

"Brat…" she choked out before wiping the tears from her eyes.

To say Naruto was not freaked out would be like saying that Orochimaru was a flower-boy.

His face flushed a bright red as she moved away.

"It's…um…good to see you too, Tsunade-Sama", Naruto said not risking upsetting her by using the nickname again.

She nodded before composing herself and when she opened her eyes again it was as if the earlier outburst had never occurred- _the Godaime of Konoha was back_.

"Naruto, it is great to see you again but I wish…oh how I wish I could have called you back for a happy reason but I'm afraid that's not the case here"

She paused for a minute before reaching for a file that occupied a small portion of her table.

She threw the file to Naruto who read it with great surprise and maybe a bit…ok maybe more than a bit, of anger.

_This was his file…his missing-nin file_

Words like "killed on sight" and "extremely dangerous" were plentiful amongst the many pages.

"Guess you figured out what that is. Welcome to the world of missing-nin's. I had no say in it, the council did it", Tsunade tried to assure him when he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Whatever, now would you mind telling me why I have been brought here? From what I read I am public enemy number one to the people of Konoha", Naruto said without emotion obviously unhappy about the whole situation.

Tsunade flinched from the tone of his voice. It was cold…so cold. Nothing like the lively ramblings of the younger boy but she supposed it was not undeserved. The village had wronged him; no one could deny that. But she could see a tiny bit of hurt on his face and that's what pained her the most.

_Was this the way Konoha treated one of its citizens?_

How was she to respond? Naruto's reputation as a cold blooded killer was not exactly a big secret. How could she ask for the help of a person who had been hurt so badly by the very place she wanted him to put his life on the line to protect?

_Sandaime-Sama, give me strength…_

"Naruto, I need your help." Not being one to beat around the bush.

Naruto's reaction, on the other hand, was totally unexpected. He laughed…loud and hard. But it was not the carefree laugh of a child. No, this laugh was one laced with malice and deprived of any warmth.

_What had happened to him?_

"Have you gone mad with age, Hokage-Sama? Why would you think I would agree to help when you make me a missing-nin that is to be _killed on sight?" _Naruto said vehemently placing special emphasis on the last three words.

"The council-", she tried to counter.

"Screw the council. You are the Hokage, don't tell me you could have not have done anything about it?"

Tsunade bit on her lower lip totally unable to answer his question. He did nothing to hide the hurt that was etched all over his face. She could just imagine the thoughts in his head and she shuddered visibly.

"Naruto, listen to me damn it, you can rant later. We have a war over here to deal with", Tsunade snapped at the angry blonde.

Naruto visibly calmed down and his hand moved away from the hilt of his sword before he looked at the Hokage once again. "Fine, what do you want from me?"

"Simple, I take that file and throw it in the fire if you agree to help us in the war. May I just repeat that Akatsuki is also involved with the whole affair," Tsunade said, her trademark smile back on her face.

Naruto seemed to consider this for a while before his face darkened once again, "Fine, I will accept if you agree to a condition of mine"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow before asking him to continue.

"Its simple", he continued "I refuse to be in a team and I take orders from no one. Let's not be making a mistake by thinking that that I still care for Konoha. Plus, I want one-hundred thousand gold pieces. I am a mercenary after all, I gotta keep up my image"

But still, she had no choice in the matter, the leaf needed as many as they could get. And Naruto, or the yellow-devil, was as skilled as they came.

Tsunade, though, was visibly taken aback by his _conditions_, she never ever though that he would want…money.

It was then that she realized…_the sweet innocent boy was there no more_. Again she felt a pain constrict her throat.

"Why…? What happened to your dreams…" Tsunade spoke in a cracking voice.

Once again Naruto laughed that harsh laugh before grinning "You mean being Hokage? I am not a kid no more, neither do I want to be leader of a dump like this. That was a dream I trashed long ago with the hope that I would be accepted back here"

"Give it back…" Tsunade whispered softly, her eyes downcast.

"Give what back?"

"The necklace, my grandfather's necklace, give it back. You do not deserve it."

"Sorry but I won it fair and square if you want it you will have to pry it from my cold, dead corpse"

It was in those words that she then felt it…that was something the old Naruto, _her _Naruto, would have said. She wiped her tears and put on a wry smile.

_Maybe there's still hope…_

"I will do just that then, brat"

She was no fool, she saw him flinch slightly when he said he did not want to be Hokage. Tsunade knew first hand that discarding life-long dreams was not an easy thing.

"Anyway, now that we got all the _formalities _out of the way I think we are done for today-"

From behind Naruto, there was a knock on the door and in entered a girl roughly his height but with one striking difference- pink hair, and lots of it.

"_Sakura-Chan…" _Naruto thought inwardly, trying to stop his eyes from wandering over certain aspects of her that had _changed._ The look of anger that followed though removed any trace of that earlier expression.

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-Sensei," Sakura inquired, not seeming to notice the presence of a cold-blooded killer standing right there.

Naruto did not like to be ignored…

He cleared his throat loudly at which Sakura did a double take before her eyes rested on the other person. Her eyes scanned the man and although she did not recognize him immediately, her mind began to piece together his rather unique features.

_He's hot…Who the hell is h…? Wait a minute…whisker-marks, check. Blonde hair, check. Blue eyes, check._

Recognition came with a bang, so she did what any normal person would do… stammered something incomprehensible.

"Good timing Sakura, I have a job for you," Tsunade said with a chuckle looking at the fluster on her students' face.

"Would you escort Naruto here to his place?"

She had expected some resistance from Sakura but she was surprised when it was Naruto who spoke up.

"It's ok, I do not need anybody to show me where to go, especially not the likes of _her._" Naruto's voice turned cold again.

Tsunade really could not get used to this tone…coming from Naruto, it seemed so foreign, so wrong.

"Naruto…I," Sakura said meekly really not knowing what to expect from her former comrade. Sure she had been taken aback by his earlier tone but then again, she had also heard of his _activities.:_

Naruto turned to face Sakura fully and stared her straight in the eye with a mixture and anger, when he opened his mouth, the bright and carefree voice of his youth was replaced with one that could only be described as _icy. _"It was fun, wasn't it? I bet you really enjoyed it…"

Sakura was shocked, she never in her wildest dreams had she thought Naruto would _ever_ talk to her like this.

"Huh, what do you mean, I-"

She was cut off as Naruto flung the file he was holding straight into her face. She managed to dodge it…_she was ANBU after all._

She then realized what he meant. If it was about what was in that file she knew that there would be no way to gain his forgiveness.

"…ANBU squad nine under Haruno Sakura, has specifically volunteered for the capture of the target…"

He spoke the words clearly, and with as much malice as he could squeeze into every word.

"That's what is written in the report, isn't it, _Sakura-Chan?" _Where once that nickname was meant to be sweet, now it was laced with bitterness.

"You don't understand, I can explain…"

She was cut off by a snort from Naruto.

"Enough explanations. I am sick of excuses, but this is good. At least now, I have nothing tying me here anymore because now I know for _sure_ that you hate me"

Naruto was indeed sick and tired of being the fool. He strode forward and picked up the envelope with his new address and keys from a visibly stunned Hokage. Before he left he heard sobbing from behind him.

"No…you don't understand…no…you don't understand…", she kept repeating this mantra to herself reduced to a sobbing mess on the floor.

"Baa-san, I take it, you will inform me of what missions I am required to go out on?" he asked in a calm tone; paying no heed to the crying girl.

The Hokage nodded before moving to comfort Sakura.

There was a part of him, deep down, that was screaming at him to comfort her. She was _Sakura-Chan _after all. Naruto quickly made himself scarce before that part took over. Giving one last glance over to the girl who was an unreachable goal for most of his youth, he closed the door. As it swung shut, he heard it again "…you don't understand…"

Hs conscious, which never bothered him when he performed cold-blooded murders, suddenly decided to speak so loudly it made his head hurt.

---------------------------------------

He opened up the envelope and found some money and an address. He picked up the address card and couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud.

IT WAS THE SAME.

The same old address as his old home. Guess no one bothered to live there.

_Good!_

As Naruto walked the streets that were so familiar to him he tried to get the image of Sakura out of his head.

_Konoha had changed, but was it really for the better?_

He eventually reached his old apartment building; and if anything, it was more rundown than the last time.

As he walked up the same stairs, he still felt the same calluses on the handrail. The same smell of rotted wood. He almost felt like this was the good old days, when team seven was whole and Konoha was not ravaged by war.

He entered the unit, grimacing as the doorknob made the usual squeak. Naruto looked around his place, the same bed, same table, same everything.

There was something comforting in these familiar surroundings and Naruto decided he liked it. As he sat on his bed, his sword resting just next to him as a security measure, he looked out at the night darkened city. Somewhere deep down, though he would never admit it, he was glad to be back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto aint mine

A/N: Revised chapter 4 is here. I hope it was better than the last one.

_Chapter beta'ed by Songbird21_

_----------------------------------------------- _

There were a number of ways to piss Naruto off. One of them _definitely _included waking him up from a good nights sleep. Oh yes, lack of sleep bothered him greatly. That was why he was in a rather foul mood when he was tossed out of the realm of sleep by what felt like a sort of earth tremor.

_Wait…Konoha had no earthquakes, right?_

He took a glance at his watch, which blinked '3.30 A.M'. Then another tremor, this time much stronger than before; so strong that he tumbled to the floor in a cursing heap.

"Oh fuck, can't they let a guy get some bloody sleep on his first day back," he grumbled. His mood was only getting worse and worse with every passing moment.

He stood up and grabbed his sword, not bothering to change out of his orange and black sleeping attire. He ran out the door and into the cold, yet invigorating air. The moon was at its peak and in its full radiance bathing Konoha in an eerie otherworldly glow.

It came again- a third tremor. This one was of a much smaller magnitude but some how it felt much…_closer_.

He heard shouting from near the city center and not being a logical, calm decided to join the fray. As he changed direction he barreled into something big, white, furry and with a real bad case of B.O.

"What the heck…forget I asked", Naruto muttered looking at the obstacle in his path…a dog. No, there was no dog like this; this was more like a demon dog…or something. It was larger than two men and had paws like frying pans. Its rider looked at the blonde with a mixture of annoyance and amusement, but mainly annoyance.

"You ok?' the rider asked, a white glint coming off of two very canine looking fangs as he spoke. He waved again before leaping away on his unusual steed, seemingly in a hurry.

There was something familiar about those fangs and that smell.

--------------------------------

"_Come on Akamaru; let's show him our strength-"_

_--------------------------------_

_Kiba._

"Oh fuck this, someone is going to get introduced to thousand-years of pain, sword version," he yelled in irritation as another tremor rocked the village. So far, none of the tremors had been strong enough to cause any major damage but this latest one had been by far the strongest and he spotted at least a few uprooted trees and one demolished house.

There was a sense of foreboding that Naruto just could not shake, this was something bigger than mere seismic activity… (We shall take into account that Naruto aint no geography expert)

As he flew from roof to roof, his eyes traveled to the area where he felt the tremor originated from, the city center.

As he came to rest that same feeling of dread passed over him like a wave. Another rumble, this time much closer.

Blue lines appeared out of nowhere and criss-crossed the ground in the center, ripping through the street like a razor. More and more lines appeared. Along with this came the expected screams and shouts of panic from the general populace.

The lines traced a pattern of sorts in the soil. As more lines crissed and crossed, Naruto recognized the pattern immediately…_Akatsuki._

He suddenly jumped with a start, he knew this technique …he had seen this once before, a few years ago when he was on a job for some rich guy in the hidden stone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto cornered him in a large open field. His target made no attempt to hide himself; it was as if he was mocking him.

Naruto did not like to be mocked. It made him do certain things that he only did when he was pissed off. _No one liked him when he was pissed off…_

The figure whirled around and clapped loudly, looking at Naruto with an insane grin. "Bravo, mercenary. You have proven yourself a worthy foe by tracking me here"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the robes, he knew them well indeed.

"Akatsuki…" he said softly almost like he was whispering the vilest word imaginable.

"Hm, Mercenary-San, I am impressed you know of us. But sadly, I have somewhere else to be so let me reward you for at least catching me by showing you one of our techniques," he replied with a manic grin.

Naruto needed to ask something, he knew he should not ask. He had left it all behind after all…but he had to know.

"Tell me, is Uchiha Itachi dead?"

Upon hearing the question, his eyes widened before narrowing into slits. "No, not yet. But soon, his blood will flow. I will make sure of it," he hissed in a deathly whisper.

Wait…this meant that Sasuke had failed. Thirteen years, and still his mission to avenge his clan was not over.

Naruto felt himself smile for no apparent reason. He was glad that that Sasuke had not taken his revenge, wait a minute…since when did he care.

"Good bye Mercenary-San. We will meet again," he said with assurance.

"Akatsuki No Hakaku Gihou: Kuro Deguchi"

Naruto looked around in surprise before he noticed the ground below the man's feet beginning to criss-cross in blue lines which eventually formed the pattern of Akatsuki. These lines then shot vertically, opening into a sort of gateway of blue energy which the man walked through before it closed behind him, leaving no trace that it had ever been there except for the slight black singe on a few blades of grass.

------------------------------------------------

This version lacked the subtlety of the one he had seen earlier but he supposed that was due to the scale of the Jutsu.

Another explosion rocked the city as the tendrils of blue light grew in vigor, buildings crumbled and the once neat road was nowhere to be seen. The ground was charred black. The blue lines moved upwards and Naruto knew just what was about to pop out…_hell on earth._

As the few ninja who were gathered quieted down and gazed at it in a mixture of fear and awe, Naruto knew that this night would not end without bloodshed.

_Hopefully it would be theirs…_

By now, the vertical lines conjoined into a sort of whirlwind, a circular vortex, of energy. Naruto then suddenly felt a slight throbbing in the area of the seal. It was a blunt pain but it sped so fast that even he was brought to his knees. _"What the fuck is this?"_ he moaned clutching his stomach, the pain not subsiding.

As the vortex grew in intensity, so did the pain. It was immense; like having a dozen Kunai shoved into your gut.

Then it stopped…the pain just vanished. It was as if it had never been there in the first place. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it was over.

Then it seemed the vortex of energy formed a dome of sorts before disappearing into nothingness, leaving behind the charred street and random destruction- and oh yeah, can't forget the few hundred odd mist-Nins, in its wake but what worried Naruto, no, it more like frightened the shit out of him, were four particular people dressed in black cloaks.

_They were here…_

Naruto stared long and hard before coming up with the most intelligent and witty sentence he could think of. "Oh fuck"

_This was an invasion force-plain and simple._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The mist-nins were easily all Chuunin and above, as indicated by their vests. This would by no means be an easy fight, Konoha might lose. This Naruto knew.

Then there was silence, an all encompassing silence. Neither side moved.

The eerie quiet was broken when one of the Akatsuki raised his hand forward and the Mist-nins attacked in force.

The few Konoha Chuunin and four ANBU held them off for exactly thirty seconds before they fell to the ground, quite obviously devoid of life.

Naruto knew he could take on some of them, but not even _he_ could hope to win against such a force. _What should he do? Pull back or fight?_ Ah heck, Uzumaki Naruto doesn't run.

He was midway through his third seal when he sensed something large, very large, behind him. His defense instincts kicked in and he flipped himself over, just managing to duck a rain of some funny looking liquid.

"Zeshi Nensan. Like it?"

The entire invading army stopped and stared at the spot where a dozen of their comrades had been just a second earlier. Now all that was left were some random bone fragments. Naruto turned to look at the source of the voice. Standing on top of a monstrous blue and white slug that looked awfully familiar to Naruto, was the fifth.

Naruto chuckled at the look of surprise on the faces of the mist-nin

"_Heh, guess baa-chan still has it in her"_

As the smoke cleared behind her, Naruto saw at least a hundred full fledged ANBU, in their animal masks.

_Now, the odds were evening up._

"Oy, Naruto. Get in line, we got a fight to give 'em, pajama-boy"

To Naruto's extreme horror he found that he was indeed in his sleeping wear; a black shirt with the words "I'm a stud" and orange pants that had foxes painted on it. It was definitely _not_ standard combat wear.

Now Naruto knew that remark could not go unreturned. "Big deal, at least I don't have to use Genjitsu to stop looking like an old hag"

"Punk kid…" an ugly vein bulged on her forehead as Tsunade regarded that last comment.

With that Naruto, restored the universal balance of the eternal argument that was so important in his relationship with Tsunade. He got behind her, heck; he had to earn his keep.

Then the mist army stopped as two members of Akatsuki walked forward, in perfect synchronization they bit on their thumb, drawing blood and performing a seal Naruto knew only too well.

_Kuchiyose…_

How Naruto wished he had been wrong…

Out of the smoke appeared two monstrous beasts.

A wolf with a coat of silver, its dagger-like canines gnashing as its yellow eyes stared down menacingly. In other words- _this was one heck of a big bad doggie. _

The second was, if possible, even more frightening. A mammoth brown bear. Its small eyes squinting as it flexed its claws; and these were not your average claws, heck these looked like they could make swiss cheese out of titanium.

its throat most obviously at the forefront of their minds.

Tsunade gazed upon this scene with a feeling of impending dread. _"No, I can't let Konoha fall. Grand father and Sarutobi-Sensei would never forgive me_." She steeled herself before issuing her orders.

"ANBU squadrons, Jounnin teams; take out the mist-nin's themselves. Chunnin and lower, help with moving civilians. I will take out the summoned animals. Go NOW!"

Tsunade's order was all that was needed. Within minutes, the confident looking mist-Nins were looking way less safe then they had a moment ago.

"Mercenary…"

_Humph! She did not have to call him that…_

"Ya?"

"Make yourself useful".

Naruto nodded, knowing that he would do more than be 'useful'.

"Time for some fun…." Naruto chuckled unsheathing his sword and looking for his first unfortunate victim.

By now, the battle had already erupted into a brawl. To his right, Naruto saw a few Chunnins approaching him. _"Poor guys, they asked for it," _Naruto said with a smile as a few shuriken were thrown his way. Obviously he instinctually dodged it before strafing to the side and performing a rather mean uppercut with his blade. With a sickening crunch, the Mist nin's body hit the ground. The second ninja tried a basic kunai slash, which was a rather bad move, taking into account that it was in close quarters combat that Naruto really shone. Naruto thrust forward, knocking the kunai out of his hand before rolling to the side to avoid the hidden kunai in his other hand.

_Not bad…_

This Chunnin was good, but sadly, far from good enough to match Naruto. As the miss of his kunai strike left him off balance Naruto just twirled to the side before impaling the man through his side.

"_The quality of mist-nin, has definitely-"_

Naruto's internal ramblings were cut short and his instincts once again came to his aid as the hair on the back of his neck prickled. He somersaulted into the air before unsheathing his sword and slashing down in a split second cutting what seemed to be a needle.

_Most likely poisoned…_

Naruto's eyes flew to where the needle had come from and all he saw was a swish of a cloak.

"Hmm, someone really wants to get on my bad side," Naruto exclaimed with a mix of anger and amusement.

_No one attacked Uzumaki Naruto from behind and got away with it…_

He gazed on the intense battle and was glad to see that, somehow, Konoha had gotten the upper hand.

"_Hmm, I don't think they'll miss me," _Naruto concluded before leaping into the clearing with the intention of showing the assailant that attacking from behind was not the 'right'way

With the din of battle slowly fading he traveled deeper into the forest outside the city walls. He did not know why but a feeling of apprehension washed over him, no matter what he tried, he could not shake the feeling. Still, he continued, until the person's footsteps were within earshot

"_Brilliant", _Naruto smiled approaching his target…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter should be out in about 24 hrs from this post and it will be a very long,very important chapter.

Till next time

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Dislaimer: _I do not own Naruto_

_ What you dont?_

_ You bet, it aint mine._

_ No kidding_

_ Thats what i said punk_

A/N: Ok,this chapter took a while but it is very plot crucial so i had to do my best to get the kinks out. On another note, this chapter would not have been possible without the help of my pre-readers : Hououza and songbird21 whose attention to detail and great advice and suggestions helped me immensley.

Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was still in hot pursuit, his opponent was not far ahead. But, at this rate it would take some time before he caught up with them, so he decided to take to the air. Since ninja couldn't just sprout wings, he flipped from branch to branch in perfect rhythm. The chase continued in this fashion for a few minutes, Naruto getting ever closer. Then all of a sudden, his opponent stopped.

_No…it was more like his very footsteps had disappeared._

"_Shit!" _Naruto cursed inwardly, frustrated at the sudden loss of his quarry. He looked around, searching with his eyes and senses but found absolutely nothing. Not the subtle beating of a human heart or the soft tingle of their breathing.

A mercenary who lost track of a mere Chunnin…Naruto wasn't happy.

Suddenly Naruto felt dizzy, just very, very dizzy.

"Fuck! What's going on? I can't concentrate…" Naruto mumbled, his head spinning like he had just drunk a gallon of Sake.

He blinked but his eyelids felt like they had lead weights attached to them. He could barely move his hands and his jaw had gone slack. He panicked as he finally understood; _he was totally immobilized and totally unable to defend himself. _To a man like Naruto, this was a worst-nightmare scenario.

It was like all his energy was being sapped in one fell swoop. He slowly felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Just before he lost his grip and fell, his eyes caught sight of a man crouched behind him. A man with bright blonde hair and deep azure eyes; a man who looked so familiar yet Naruto knew he had never seen anybody like that in his entire life.

"Who…are…you?" those were the last words Naruto managed to force out before he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come again sir," the stoutly bartender said as he ushered his obviously drunk, white-haired patron out the bar.

The man laughed in a loud and crass tone before blowing kisses to the tired looking ladies in the corner booth.

"Don't worry, this old man will be back to keep you fine ladies entertained", he announced to whoever bothered to listen.

"_Ah. Another night and another drink. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped, after all I am the great charmer of women, mighty Sannin of Konoha, sensei to the yondaime and upholder of truth: the great Jiraiya-Sama"_

As Jiraiya's drunken tirade continued he did not notice the crows in the sky squawking "baka, baka"

"Ah ha-ha, better get moving. Tsunade will be expecting my great presence"

Jiraiya was supposed to be on his way to Konoha but he noticed some forlorn looking ladies wandering around aimlessly. Now how could the great charmer of women and grand maestro of their hearts just leave them there like that? It was his job; no…duty to make sure that no young woman looks lonely.

And Jiraiya always believed he, like fine Sake, got better with age.

He patted himself on the back for a job well done and continued along the solitary path to Konoha. He was barley five minutes in to walking when he saw something big, squishy, slimy and white-blue stripped appeared.

His drunken mind suddenly became clear again as he understood what exactly that creature was; Tsunade's summon, Hatchi's bunshin.

The small creature came forward and without moving its nonexistent lips spoke to Jiraiya in that strange high-pitched voice. "Jiraiya-Sama, your presence is needed at one in Konoha. These are Tsunade-Sama's orders. Konoha is under attack"

With the message delivered the little clone vanished in a soft puff of smoke.

"_Oh no, then the intelligence reports of the mist army's mobilization were true…damn. Oh well, guess the great Jiraiya-Sama is needed"_

He then gripped his pack tighter as he took off for Konoha at top speed. It would not take long if he went through the forest, twenty minutes tops.

He knew in his gut that Akatsuki would definitely be there and he also knew this; that there was no one in Konoha save Tsunade who could defeat or even handle a member of that wretched organization.

He was already moving faster than normal, some inexplicable urge drawing him there.

"_Che, damn village can give me no peace…"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hatchi, EVADE NOW", Tsunade shouted a little too late as the immense fangs of the wolf bit into the soft flesh of the slug.

"Damn, Hatchi, there's no choice. Use that technique"

If slugs could smile you would see a million-dollar one plastered across the slug's face. Tsunade never let her use that move; citing the fact that's its radius damage was intense. That was not to say Hatchi enjoyed damaging it was just that these two once proud animals had agreed to bind themselves to such evil humans.

Tsunade bit on her thumb and formed a seal on the slug before jumping of for dear life. The wolf tried to escape but it found itself caught in the slug's gelatin like body. It tried to shake itself off but the harder it pulled the more the wolf's jaws were stuck in place.

The wolf bellowed with rage once more as it tried to no avail to get free. The bear on the other hand had been temporarily knocked out by a poison needle courtesy of Tsunade. The concentration of poison in there was enough to kill half of Konoha but it barley slowed the mammoth summon down.

Tsunade looked on from the hidden safety of some bushes quite a distance away and almost smiled before activating the seal. All of a sudden, Hatchi's skin started to ripple, as if something was stirring from within. The ripples became more and more intense as the wolf howled in anger helpless against whatever was going to happen next. It seemed that next was really not that far away as soon the ripples gave way to bubbling before Hatchi's very body exploded in a very, very strange fashion.

To an observer it would seem that the area around the place the fight was happening had changed from a lush forest to a barren wasteland in a matter of seconds. Where once stood tall mighty trees now only seemed filled with their lifeless stumps. The very forest floor seemed black and corrupted. It seemed that Hatchi's body, upon exploding had released some kind of toxin that damaged everything in a radius of a quarter of a kilometer. Needless to say, the wolf had been defeated and its master's lifeless body lay smoldering somewhere nearby.

"_Hmm, at least I got one of them." _That technique, the _Sui no Ame, _was a last ditch technique that had a serious drawback. It took a hell of a lot of chakra. No one outside of the Sannin-level Ninja's could perform anything like this. She felt the unfamiliar slackness of her legs as she trudged forward knowing that her immense Chakra had just met its limit.

"_Not everyone has a demon in their bellies to draw Chakra from", _Tsunade smiled sadly. If she died now it would be one of her greatest regrets not telling Naruto the truth about his heritage.

No! She could not die! It was her duty as the Yondaime's successor that Naruto be told the truth from the lips of the Hokage herself. Cautiously, she peered from her hiding place and to her horror, she saw the impossible. The second Akatsuki member had survived...somehow he had escaped the blast.

_No…_

Tsunade was gripped by an intense fear as she fervently thought of a plan to get to safety and allow her chakra to regenerate fully. The acid attack had damaged him enough that he was not at peak performance. Tsunade quickly tried to heal her wounds with whatever Chakra she had left before running into the forest to wait it out.

"_Damn, should have listened to Shizune and brought those damn soldier pills"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Jiraiya was close to Konoha, this much he knew because of his great intellect…and in some minor way to the cloud of smoke billowing in the horizon. He continued on his way until he suddenly felt a rather strong surge of Chakra somewhere south-east of his position, this was not a normal chakra surge; this was easily the work of someone Sannin or above. Jiraiya did not know why but his gut was telling him in no subtle terms that there was danger to be found at the source.

_Jiraiya always did like to ignore his gut instinct…_

He charged forward, dodging the low hanging branches. What greeted him was a sight that made his blood run cold. There, on the forest floor in the middle of some immensely complicated scriptures and a seal, was none other than his missing-nin student…Naruto; who was completely unconscious and devoid of his shirt. He could recognize that kid from anywhere. He observed a hooded figure drawing a second seal, this time on Naruto's stomach.

"Oh fuck! This can't be good…Heh, what kind of sensei would I be if I let me missing-nin Student get harmed?"

Jiraiya held out his palm and where once was empty space now there shimmered a blue orb of the purest Chakra. He would hold nothing back; his opponent was most definitely highly skilled. Jiraiya wasn't stupid enough to waste the element of surprise if it was granted to him.

All of a sudden the figure stopped drawing, turned, and looked at Jiraiya calmly…with two very azure blue eyes.

_Those eyes…he knew them. He had seen them everyday for almost a decade. How could he forget the eyes of his…?_

"Using my technique are you Jiraiya-Sensei?"

_...Student and friend._

"A Teacher ripping off the moves of a student. Is this what mighty Konoha has become?"

_No, he couldn't be alive. He was there the day of the Kyuubi…no, this was impossible._

"Oh no, Sensei, I am very much here and very much alive," The man known as the former Yondaime, Kazama Arashi said as he removed his mask.

Jiraiya gasped once more upon looking at his face, _he looked no different then he did twenty-five years ago. _His body, on the other hand, did not look good; a number of cuts dotted his upper torso and his eyes lacked luster. Jiraiya gazed further upon the seals and to his horror realized that they were not made in ink but in…_blood._

_Just what the fuck was this…_

Blood seals involved demonic jutsu of the highest caliber. It was beyond anything even he or Tsunade could do.

"Arashi, you are dead…How?"

Arashi lifted his hands and stared intently at them.

"How I got my body back? It was simple, I made a deal with the devil himself"

This kind of language, this tone. There was nothing even remotely similar between this…this creature and his student.

"I sacrificed a demon and he allowed my soul and body to be whole again"

It was the matter-of-fact tone that worried Jiraiya the most. He was talking about killing demons like it was some sort of everyday thing.

"Sacrificed a demon? What the heck are you talking about?"

"You see, my _organization_ discovered an ancient scroll written thousands of years ago. It involved a Jutsu that was deemed the most forbidden in the ancient world. It was hidden somewhere and lost to the sands of time until about ten years ago it was found frozen in ice of the far north. The technique was simple enough, it was equivalent exchange. The soul of a demon for the soul of a human. I must say that Naruto here gave us some problems when we tried to extract the raccoon demon but fortunately, the two-tail was not as well guarded…"

"Your organization?"

"You mean you haven't guessed by now? I am the leader of Akatsuki. I had to kill the original leader to do that. But hey, its like you always taught me, you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet"

Jiraiya did a double take as he processed all the information.

_Demons._

_Murder._

_Akatsuki._

_Why?_

Jiraiya suddenly snapped back to attention as he gazed upon Naruto. The boy needed help, that's was for sure.

"What ever it is Arashi, get away from Naruto. Both you and I know you cannot defeat me in your current state. What do you want from him anyway?"

"I want nothing from Naruto I want what's _inside _him. I want that power. Sure Naruto would die from the process; heck I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead already, after all the Jutsu is almost done. The transmutation is the only thing left then the power of a demon will be mine. I will attain semi-godhood"

The manic glare in his eyes and the psychotic way he spoke told Jiraiya all he needed to know. His student was dead…

"Let me tell you another little something, Sensei. Do you know why I all of a sudden accepted the Hokage job? I wanted to use Konoha as a training center for Akatsuki. You see I was already a member of Akatsuki long before I took on the Hokage's headdress. Imagine, a whole village of Sannin level Ninja, we would rule the world. My plan would have succeeded if not for that damn Kyuubi"

"Then why sacrifice yourself for the village?"

Arashi seemed to mull it over before he just shrugged his shoulders in a very Naruto-ish fashion.

"Not sure, I suppose that was the last piece of goodness I had in me"

"Fine. But get away from Naruto now, both you and I know that the longer we talk the shorter Naruto has to live. I already said you cannot defeat me as you are currently so it would be best for you to leave"

"Hmm, I can't say I disagree with you. Fine. I will leave for now, but I will be back. You cannot protect Naruto forever. Already half the seal is done. I have no idea what half a seal will do by the way but hey, it's not my problem anymore…"

Jiraiya walked forward and stood between Naruto and Arashi. As he got a closer look at the man he once called his friend he was struck by how similar they looked but the aura he was giving off was one of malice and madness.

_No, this was not Kazama Arashi, the yondaime Hokage…_

"Well Jiraiya Sensei, we will be back. See you later."

With that, Arashi donned his cloak and mask before biting on his already scarred thumb and making a few hand seals before disappearing in a white mist.

Jiraiya checked Naruto and to his horror he felt an irregular heartbeat.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade's dodged as a kunai whizzed past her right ear. She whirled around and just barley managed to dodge a second one. She used this gained opportunity and leapt forward intending to bury her fist deeply into his side. However, her hand was a millisecond too slow as the man strafed to the right avoiding the bone-crunching punch. What he did not expect however was that the fist was trailing chakra. Sure he had missed the fist itself but its surrounding Chakra hurt him plenty.

Tsunade reached for one of the numerous kunai that littered the ground, intending to finish this fight in one final move. She walked slowly, kunai in her bloodied hand. She did not wait, she stabbed him hard, but instead of the crunch of flesh and bone, splinters were stuck on her palm.

_Damn Kawamari…_

Her senses suddenly perked as she flipped high to avoid a kunai that would have easily killed her had it hit. She landed and prepared another Chakra enhanced blow when he suddenly held out his hand in a stop motion. Tsunade was puzzled; she had never seen anything like this before.

"Damn! It would appear I have to end our fight here. You fought well, Hokage-Sama. See you."

He disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving behind one very confused Tsunade. But heck, she was not complaining. Any battle you walk away from is a victory. Her grandfather had always said that.

She trudged forward in the direction of Konoha when suddenly she heard a familiar voice in the distance.

_Jiraiya?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya sensed something in the bush, it was human as far as he could sense.

"_Damn, we can't afford anymore fights…"_

But Jiraiya would be damned if he did not protect Naruto. He would fight if he had to…

He clutched a kunai in his hand and dropped it in relief as he saw none other than his good friend and fellow Sannin appearing.

"Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, Tsunade.

She suddenly gazed at the unconscious person in Jiraiya's arms…

"Naruto!" she screamed as she rushed forward and inspected him…

"Who did this to him?"

"You wouldn't believe me…"

"Try me"

"Arashi-Kun…"

Tsunade's eyes widened into discs as she processed what he had said. This was not possible, Arashi was dead, she had seen-

Tsunade was broken out of her ramblings by the stirring of her young charge.

"Oba-San?" he uttered weakly.

Tsunade heart skipped a beat as she heard his voice. _He wasn't dead…_

"Who did this?" Naruto continued.

Before Tsunade could answer, Jiraiya spoke.

"This was done by the leader of Akatsuki, Kazama Arashi; the Yondaime…and your father," he said, as he looked down at the barely conscious man in his arms.

Naruto stared blankly before doing what any sane human would do after learning that your deranged father, who you never knew of, tried to kill you…He fainted like a sack of potatoes.

Jiraiya scratched his chin and cocked an eyebrow before he looked at the sight in front of him. "He took it better than I thought he would."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dont own. Dont sue. Peace

A/N: I know this chapter is long overdue but i had the terror of major exmas to overcome and my parents, bless their souls, decided that the computer was a negative influence on me. Anyway, here is chapter 6 and chap 7 should follow in a few days.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade stood there; sweat running down her brow as she fought to fix whatever was wrong with her young charge. Even though his wounds were now all but healed he still would not wake. On the outside he looked perfectly healthy, inside it was a totally different story, his chakra patterns were akin to a tangled up bunch of wires. Shizune tried to placate the godaime even as her pupil burst into the room. The pink haired girl stood there, looking at the still form of Naruto, her deepest fears brought to life once again. For a moment she forgot her training, ignoring the signs that showed he was still alive, dropping to her knees as she assuming he was dead.

"Sensei, what…how…"

Sakura stumbled over her words when she spoke, at a loss as she continued to stare hopelessly at the silent form of the young man, looking weak and pale. He was now devoid of the life that had always reverberated through him, that fundamental spark that made him who he was. Tsunade could not formulate a reply to her apprentice's words; she herself did not know what the outcome of this would be.

Shizune could see the despair in both women's eyes as they looked down at the silent form of the blonde haired boy. She could not blame either one; Naruto was lying in the middle of the intensive care room, surrounded by seals and patterns that no one outside the very highest level of med Nin could understand, and even then few would recognize all of the seals involved. In this room, his friends' lives, futures and dreams had been returned to them: the Lee boy, Akamichi Chouji and the young Hyuuga to name but a few, why couldn't it do the same for Naruto?

Around them buzzed Konoha's most elite medics, each with years of service in the harshest conditions under their belt, but it was all for naught as he did not show even the slightest response to any form of treatment. Firstly no one understood the physiology of a demon vessel well enough to diagnose this accurately, his internal chakra was different and so were the pathways linking it with the rest of his body. Needless to say, one wrong move could kill the boy...that was not what worried her though, what did was that no one knew what the demon sealed inside him would do upon the death of its carrier. Would it emerge from his body and terrorize the world once more, or would it die away as well. Whatever the answer, this meant more than the life of a single man. All they could do was repair his wounds and stitch him up where they could.

Even worse was that her apprentice remained unaware of the danger that the boy faced, or of why his body would not respond when she tried the healing techniques that had cured so many other's injuries. She had always though herself to be the best in the business and now, she couldn't even help a person she cared for. The more she looked the more it hurt; he looked so lifeless with his pale skin and glossy eye's. Only the steady blips on the heart monitor a sign of hope, a sign that he was still alive. Tsunade, gathering her reserves once more rolled up her sleeves and hardened her expression.

"Ok people, lets give it one more shot" Tsunade bellowed causing the medic's to hurry to their appointed positions.

"Tsunade-Sama, maybe you should rest, you have been working for three days now" Shizune said gently placing a hand upon her mentor's shoulder.

"I can't do that, Shizune. I still owe the kid a punch for making me worry so much. I'll make sure he won't die until I get to kill him."

It was then that Sakura spoke up once again.

"Tsunade-sensei! Please! I'll take over here! I know I can do it!"

Shizune sighed; seeing the look of determination in both women's eyes she knew there was no way of telling them to stop now. All she could do was stand ready to help them when the time came. Tsunade turned her attention elsewhere, to one of the medics standing nervously around them.

"Ok, I need a report, now,"

She ordered a harried looking medic.

"Multiple ligament damage, numerous broken ribs, total muscle deterioration in upper limbs, ruptured vessels in retinal arteries, severed chakra connection in almost seventy percent of the body and depleting chakra levels in all his internal organs"

The man said in a mechanical voice.

_Chakra depletion in internal organs…_

It was to be expected that with the destruction of chakra pathways, most of the internal organs were going to starve due to lack of chakra.

"How long until organ failure"

She knew the answer, she knew he did not have long at all but she hoped that maybe she was wrong.

"Well, if we establish temporary chakra linkages, he has between a week and ten days before death. Without those linkages, he has a few hours at best."

Tsunade expected as much, those pathways would have to be established on the double, this was a temporary solution but it would have to do until she could think of a permanent one.

"Lets get those temporary linkages made, and then we can work on his severed arteries and work our way up to the muscles and bones" Tsunade declared, fired up.

She would not let him die without a fight. She grabbed a brush and inked out the seals that would create temporary chakra linkages by leeching from someone else. In this case, it would be her. This Jutsu created a link in their chakra flows and allowed his body to draw the necessary chakra needed from her internal reserves. Of course, this was especially dangerous because she could not allow too much chakra to be drawn in by Naruto, if she did the faster the pathways would get taxed and eventually destroyed but if it was insufficient then it would be enough. It was a game of balance with the boy's life on the line.

_Typical._

"Shizune, a solider pill, quick"

Tsunade instructed the brunette who removed a small brown pill from a bottle at her belt. This would bolster her chakra levels sufficiently for her to maintain the connection while at the same time concentrating on healing. Tsunade bit it, the taste absolutely repulsive, like eggs that had gone bad years ago. It did its job fine though as she felt her Chakra level's rise, albeit temporarily. She bit on her thumb and rubbed it between her palms before placing it on the seals she had inked out. She activated the Jutsu and closed her eyes, with a quick combination of hand seals and knew she had succeeded when she felt the wave of nausea wash over her resulting from the loss in chakra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Report…"

Tsunade gasped out as she tried to steady herself.

There was only one problem when she opened her eyes; the operating theatre had pulled a disappearing act. She found herself in a hallway, a large metallic hallway with pipes running across the ceiling.

"Tsk, what this place needs is a new interior designer…"Tsunade commented at the tasteless design.

She got to her feet still unsteady; a lot of chakra had been drained after all. The only lighting was a soft yellow tube-light looking thing in the distance. She obviously had no idea where she was but from experience, she knew that she could not panic, finding information took precedence over anything else. She walked forward, her heels clinging against the metal floor with an echo that resounded around her. She made sure to be as steady as possible with her movements; she did not know for certain whether she was alone out here after all.

It did not take long before the hallway ended in a pearl white door that stood out in stark contrast against the dull corridor. She closed her hands over the knob, having no idea what to expect. Her brow sweat ridden and her hands clammy, she pushed open the door to find a room, just a room. But it was not any ordinary room, not by any length of the imagination. It was as if the room was split in half, one side a perfectly normal everyday room on the other side was well the…total opposite of it. It was chaos itself, the walls seemed to be painted in blood and deep etches could be seen on the floor. She turned her head, unable to stand the sight. She walked forward towards the only item in the room that was shared by both halves: a notice board, strange enough. She took one look at the object on the notice board and crumpled to the floor in a heap, she clamped a hand over her mouth her breath coming in short gasps, fear gripped her heart and tears welled in her eyes.

She stood up, unable to tear her eyes away from looking at the object for a second time. The object in question was a simple photograph, either half on either side of the room. On the 'happy' side was a photo of four people, instantly recognizable: Team seven; Sakura with a bright smile, Kakashi's hidden face, Uchiha Sasuke's brooding one and lastly Naruto's toothy grin. The other half told a different story; among a blood red sky she could see Sakura's body cut into pieces, Sasuke impaled on what looked like a blade of chakra, Kakashi being ripped wide open by claws of pure energy and Naruto's wide grin as he licked the blood of his lower canine…

_No, this was not Naruto; this was the nine-tails itself. This was Naruto's…full potential. _

Tsunade shuddered visibly trying to squeeze the bile down from her throat.

"_Oba-chaaan"_

She heard from behind in a voice not of this world. It was deep and sharp at the same time, as if almost two voices at the same time; needless to say that the hairs at the back of her neck stood up. Deep down she knew who it was and for once in her life she wished to kami that she were wrong.

She slowly, turned around trying to calm herself as much as possible. The voice had indeed come from _him_, after all who else would call her that. Naruto was also, like everything in this room, cut in half. On one half was the bright Naruto she knew but the other was the Naruto she had seen in the picture, eyes blood red, teeth gnashing and fox whiskers adorned that half.

It was a sight that would definitely haunt her for the rest of her days. It looked as if Naruto had been glued at the seams to Kyuubi-Naruto, they shared the same mouth and nose, the Kyuubi's more sharp and menacing compared to Naruto's gentler look.

Without warning, he spoke in that same dual-voice **_"Scared?"_**

She shook her head, albeit hesitantly.

"No…."

The creature seemed to absorb it with a nod.

"_**Do you know where you are, Oba-chaan?"**_

Still, she could not get used to that voice; there was something in it that made her feel like running as far as she could.

"In Naruto's Psyche?"

"_**Indeed, and do you know who I am?"**_

"Kyuubi", Tsunade spat out as she realized just what the creature was, it was its entire fault that Naruto was in the state he was in.

"**_Aw, if I had feelings that would almost hurt"_**, he smiled wickedly; though on Naruto's normal face it looked more goofy than anything else.

"_**And I am sure you are curious about my appearance?"**_

Tsunade just nodded, unable to deny that.

"_**You see, when that fool of a Hokage sealed me here my chakra started to mix with the brat's own, and since I am a being of pure Chakra that meant that my entire being was mixed with his. I am half a being, as is Naruto."**_

"Half-being?"

"**_Humans…so arrogant, unable to comprehend even the simplest of facts. Let me dumb down my explanation for you. Simply, I cannot exist without Naruto and he cannot without me. His chakra and mine are so intermingled that the slightest stress on my chakra affects him and vice-versa"_**

Tsunade was at a loss; here she was talking to the nine-tails itself and getting a lesson in Jutsu's in the process.

"So, when Arashi-kun used that Jutsu on Naruto…"

Tsunade wondered aloud.

"**_Let me finish, woman. When that same foolish Hokage tried to remove me using that damn Jutsu he did not foresee this, thus he could not extract my being without extracting Naruto's psyche as well. That was where he failed, something in him faltered when he figured that out. Some fatherly love perhaps, but such things are alien to a demon such as me so I can give no answer. All I know that the Jutsu was halted halfway and that caused a forced separation between Naruto's chakra and my own, one that his body could not handle and the strain caused the pathways to brake"_**

"That doesn't matter, how do I save Naruto?"

The Kyuubi was taken aback, from what he understood from Naruto's emotions; there was no one that cared for him. Yet, here was this woman with sincere eyes, who was she?

"_**Allow me a question, you who he calls Oba-chaan"**_

"Me? Well….ok"

"_**Why do you care so much for the boy?"**_

Tsunade was caught unawares…why did she care so much for Naruto? She had no answer, she found out much to her surprise.

"I don't know…I just do", she spoke resolutely.

"_**Humph, typical Human answer"**_

Tsunade felt another wave of Nausea sweep over her, seemed Naruto needed more chakra then expected.

"_**Well, oba-chaan, as he calls you, I called you here for a reason"**_

"You called me?"

"_**Yes, as you tapped into my Chakra with yours, I was able to draw your Psyche to me"**_

"Bastard, Naruto might be dieing and you call me here for a chat?"

"_**No, you started talking; I just had a simple message for you."**_

"A message?"

"_**You see the red portion of this room?"**_

She nodded; totally unaware of where this might lead.

"**_It's simple, if Naruto dies, so do I. And if I die there will be nothing to control the demonic chakra in Naruto's body, in its current state, it will not dissipate as it should. He will simply become a creature of instincts…demon instants with an unlimited supply of demonic chakra. In other words, that picture will become reality"_**

_Reality…impossible…he can't, he won't…_

"Was that your message?"

"**Indeed. I was just warning you of what would happen should you fail"**

She nodded the weight of it all sinking on her shoulders. She would not, could not fail.

"_**Well, I believe that is all I have to say"**_

Before Tsunade could say another word she saw the room evaporating before her very eyes and Kyuubi-Naruto's Naruto side giving her a thumbs up…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-Sama? Are you feeling well?"

A soft voice enquired.

It seemed she was back in the real world, albeit shaken up by the Kyuubi's words. She really could not afford to loose Naruto, for her, Sakura's and for Konoha's sake.

"_Well, back to business…_"

Tsunade thought with a smile.

"Tsunade-Sama, may I ask what exactly happened to Naruto? I have never seen anybody's chakra flow so…out of place."

Shizune inquired, rubbing her chin.

"Shizune, I really don't know, all we can do now is try to keep him alive. That is our way of the ninja", Tsunade replied with a glaring defiance in her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

"Shizune, I am going to rest a bit, stay on watch here and send word if there is even the slightest change in his condition."

Tsunade said wearily as she got to her feet.

The operation had gone well, aside from an alarming clot in his aorta that they managed to clear in the nick of time. She could leave the tidying up to Shizune while she hunted for that elusive cure.

There had to be something…_anything_, in the big wide world that could help him, and by god she would find out what it was. The Kyuubi's voice was still ringing in her ear and the image of that picture engraved into her mind.

"Hime-Sama", a deep voice croaked from behind as she swung the instinctual left fist at the source.

"Tsunade…if you kill yourself trying to help him it won't help anyone. Let someone else take over."

"Not an option", she replied briskly.

He laughed with a deep rumble…_she was so predictable_

"I want to show you something"

He rummaged through his pocket before he removed a picture.

She grabbed it from him and stared in shock, as she finally understood why Jiraiya had wanted to show her this…

This was taken when she, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were still teammates, around thirty years ago. They had gone to the sand to see a friend of the sandaime. She finally understood his motivation; Sarutobi-sensei's friend was a medic without equal. He far surpassed her own or anybody else's skills for that matter. If anybody could fix this problem, it would be him. That was if he was still alive, still she was ready to clutch at any straw at the moment.

She stared up at Jiraiya with a smile, thanking him.

"Should I get a team together?" He asked, knowing full well what her answer would be.

"Do you have to ask?"

_A bit longer now kid…hang on_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys enjoyed reading that. I know the whole story plot is far of the norm but i was just so sick of the Naruto mary sue, "Naruto gets Kyuubi to train him to be the most leet winkz clubz ninja in the world, his father died doing something heroic or the other and guess what, he has the single most powerfulbloodline limit in existence,woot". To many fic's are going in this direction and its sad becasue the characters of this fne anime have so much more depth to them. Anyway, thats it for my rambling. Please read and review.

_Chapter beta'd by Hououza _


	7. Chapter 7

I is not owning, you is not suing, kktnx.

A/N:Well, dear readers, its been more than a year since i updated. Im not going to make long excuses or any such things. The shippuden brought me back to the series that fillers had long made for hard watching. I shall keep updating at a much more steady pace than before and hopefully, finish this story line that has been sitting somewhere in my head for the past two years

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura enjoyed, more than anything, these morning runs to the training field, the way the breeze would feel on her hair and cheeks, wiping away any negativity she might feel of the coming day. Her strides on the lofty branches of the trees were in perfect rhythm; after all this was a trip she made every day. More than anything though, she wanted to shake the image of Naruto, so devoid of life, so absent of the fire that made him stand out from his peers and more than anything those sullen pale eyes that once burned electric blue. What monster could have done this to him?

The village of Konoha and its ninja were well aware of Naruto's new 'profession'; the Konoha S-class Missing-Nin Bingo book had a nice little write-up on him. He was dangerous, very very dangerous, and for someone to put the fearsome yellow devil in the state that he was in was downright scary. The telltale thinning of the canopy was an indication of her approaching her destination…training ground 3. With nigh a sound she leapt of the tall cedar, landing perfectly. She gazed around the small patch of earth that played such a large part of her life. It was here that for fifteen years, she trained as Tsunade's student, and before that as Haruno Sakura of team seven, under Jounin Hatake Kakashi. She set into her kata's, as Tsunade had instructed. Each punch, kick and thrust already hardwired into her very body. She moved from kata to kata seamlessly, instincts honed by years of training and study. There was on slight problem though, she could not put her full focus into her training, his return had brought forth memories she had thought locked away for good, the movement of muscle in her limbs did nothing to alleviate her of those thoughts….and more importantly, her guilt. She tried her hardest to quash her thoughts but the dam she built up around them burst as the events of those days put themselves together in her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was raining, heavily. Torrential droplets of water pelted Konoha like missiles, clanging of rafter and roof alike. Sakura stood there drenched to the bone, her tidy hair strewn all over her face, a sort of pink beacon amongst the dreary backdrop. She looked ahead and there was nothing but the great wall that had encircled her home. A home that now seemed so foreign. It was nigh an hour ago that it happened…the things she saw etched forever in her mind. _

'_He almost killed my daughter, Hokage-Sama', Sakura's father bellowed in the thundering rain._

'_He is a monster'_

'_He must be put down like the fox he is' _

_More and more voices joined in the cacophony that was Naruto's mock trial and the jury was out. Sakura remembered her master, the mighty Sannin, the Godaime…with tears in her eyes. She would be later condemned for her actions…for helping the Kyuubi Escape. She had never heard Tsunade's voice contort the way it did, every syllable echoed throughout the village and reverberated in the hearts of its citizens._

_  
"Who is the monster", She spat out, eyes ablaze._

_Tsunade took another deep breath before continuing; now looking more like the Godaime than the mere women she had looked like moments ago._

'_How can we call ourselves civilized? How can we pretend to be in the right when we have committed so great a wrong? What did Naruto do to you, to me, to any of us? Sure he was a bratty kid but what else? The yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in this boy for a reason. And instead of honoring his sacrifice we spit upon it, we tarnish the very name of the hidden leaf.' _

_The billowing wind and torrential rain did nothing to mask the sheer power of Tsunade's voice, sadly though it was having little effect on the peoples of Konoha. From the back of the large crowd a young girl observed the scene with a bitter laugh. 'Tsunade-Sama is a brilliant actress', Haruno Sakura noted._

_She was stalling the people with her words; she had long realized that it was no use trying to reason with these people, he saw that slight movement of her eye that scanned the crowd in what he guessed, was her way of making sure that all the attention was on her and not on the young blonde figure scrambling through the cold, wet night to some destination unbeknownst to anyone but the young man, one Uzumaki Naruto, her best friend…._

_The days following his departure were a blur to her, without Naruto and Sasuke; team seven of Hataka Kakashi was dissolved. She had accepted the position of trainee medic under konoha's world-renowned medic ninja program, last she heard of her mysterious ex-sensei was that he had rejoined ANBU in a leadership position, he had seemingly turned down the job of training another Genie team…wonder why?_

_Time seemed to fly at that point, soon eight years had passed, Sakura, now twenty two years of age was the leader of ANBU's medic Nin's Her power was not very far away from her sensei, the still Godaime, Tsunade, slug princess extraordinaire. It was a normal Monday, Sakura was going about her daily Monday routine, breakfast at Ichiraku, head to work etc, boring, regular person stuff. She would always eat the same breakfast every Monday morning, she had been for the last eight years, the, as Ayame put it, 'Uzumaki special', double of well….everything. Maybe it was her way of apologizing, after all…it was her fault…it always was. Long accustomed to the nuances of the simple ramen she downed the dish effectively and efficiently…just as he would. _

_It was after that that she first saw it, the innocent paper file, sitting on her desk. She landed heavily in her chair, the taste of ramen still on her lips. Now on the surface there was nothing special about this file, nothing worth jumping out of one's chair in surprise; strangely enough that's exactly what Sakura did upon opening it. She looked a mix of emotions, half happy half sad. The mug shot picture was definitely him, bright yellow hair that was now shoulder length, the same electric blue eyes that now looked hollow and sad at the same time. 'Uzumaki Naruto: Missing-nin, S-class', the caption said. Along with that was his rap sheet, needless to say it was nothing she had expected. According to Konoha's sources, he was living in upper earth country as a mercenary…a very famous one at that. Three pages long it stretched, Sakura stopped after one. She grabbed the file and literally flew up the three floors to the Hokage's office, bursting through the door with no regard for decorum. _

'_Hokage-Sama, what is this', Sakura stammered, the ludicrous question not making sense to her as well._

_Tsunade gazed at her with a mixture of pity and amusement, 'What's it look like?'_

'_I know what it looks like, but what's this have to do with us?' Sakura snapped_

'_He is a missing-nin, he must be taken care of in accordance with our laws, at least that's what I am told by chairman Ikari over there', she said, pointing to her right where there sat a stoic gentleman with a neat goatee and large black glasses that seemed to hide his eyes. _

_Ah the council, they had always existed but had not become the true power in Konoha till three years ago. Sakura had heard her master lament many a time at how she was tied by their will._

'_Indeed, Ms Haruno, I trust everything is alright with our missing-nin, system?' a cold voice pointed out matter-of-factly._

_Sakura knew exactly what was going on here, this man wanted to make an example of Naruto, he wanted him brought back to Konoha and probably executed after all…the title of monster-fox killer wasn't so bad, was it?_

'_Well, I know Naruto-kun, better than anyone and I believe I know just the team to participate in this operation', Sakura saw the look of bemusement on her master's face, the –Kun added in for extra measure._

_Ikari stood up, impeccable black suit not creasing by even a fraction, 'Well, Ms Haruno, I'm waiting, please reveal to us this 'team' who you say is fending off and capturing one of the most powerful mercenaries in the earth country?'_

_Sakura didn't think either Tsunade or Ikari expected the wide smile on her face as she just pointed at herself._

_Before the chairman could voice any objections, Tsunade chimed in, understanding the plan her young student had concocted, 'Brilliant, Sakura, I now officially appoint you in charge of this mission, choose two other Jounin and begin preparations'_

'_I hope your trust is well placed, Hokage-Sama', something about the way he said –Sama, seemed off but it mattered not, with her help, Naruto would have a fighting chance. _

_Ikari left the office in a huff much to the relief of the two female occupants inside. _

_The small smile on Tsunade's face the moment the door was closed as she looked at her still-smiling apprentice with a degree of severity._

'_You do realize what you have just done, right?'_

'_Yes, sensei'_

'_Very well than Sakura, you have taken a big burden upon yourself, the council aren't the easiest people to get along with, give me legions of enemy ninja's and I can handle them easy…these beaurocrats though, make me want to shove kunai's in places they don't belong'_

_Sakura nodded and left the cramped office, trying to collect her thoughts, and more importantly, figure out if she had made the best decision of her life…or the worst._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'So what's going through your pretty little head, Sakura', came a creepy yet eerily familiar voice from her immediate left.

Years of anti hentai…or what Tsunade called 'anti-Jiraiya' training kicked in, breaking her out of her long mental reprieve her instincts swinging an elbow to her left on their own accord, hitting something hard, bony and strangely spiky.

Sakura turned, her eyes slightly slower than her fist, to see a sprawled Jiraiya lying on the ground rubbing his cheek, the slight bruise there her handiwork, no doubt.

'Dear god, another Tsunade', he exclaimed in mock horror.

Sakura sheepishly held out her hand and pulled the older man to his feet with a murmured apology.

'So, what could have the famous medic-nin, Haruno Sakura in such a daze?'

'It's nothing, Jiraiya-Sama, just old memories'

'Now I'll tell you what I told that idiot Naruto, _memories are nice but that's all they are_, trust me, nothing is achieved by living in the past, listen to it as a guiding voice, yes…never ever base your actions solely upon it though', Jiraiya said with a wistful smile, very much uncharacteristic of his normal personality.

He seemed to straighten up, an aura of power emanated from him, befitting the mighty shinobi that he was.

'Sakura, would you like to lead a mission for Konoha," there was no asking, no ordering in his voice, just a simple statement.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, her interest obviously piqued.

'There is a way to save the yellow-devil'

Such a simple statement, so very plain yet so incredibly powerful, for the first time in days Sakura could feel a very strange feeling coming back to push out the anguish and guilt that had filled her so. Hope, plain and simple.

'What is it', the harshness and snap in her voice unintended, just her urgency to know.

Jiraiya allowed himself a smile on his rogue-ish features, 'I'll explain to you on the way back, all I want is a yes or no'

Sakura's eyes were strangely glistening, Jiraiya noticed, and her voice came out far more meekly and well…feminine than he would have accepted from a Jounin.

'Yes, I will go, I will do what it takes to save him…that is my way of the ninja', she finished the statement with the 'nice guy' thumbs up ala Rock Lee.

With a nod, Jiraiya sped back for Hokage tower, his student's best friend not a step behind.

'_Her way of the Ninja,eh? You touched so many people, Naruto'_, Jiraiya smiled inwardly, this generation just might have a chance.

------------------------------------------------------

Dedicated to my friend, Hououza, hurry and finish your stuff quick mate! Its no fun without your beta'ing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer, dont own dont sue. Been a while, i know. Kinda lost the spark until recentley. Pls note that i started this story much before the Shippuden so some lements would seem odd keeping the new info form shippuden in mind, to the people who think this way ia sk you to consider this a small AU. A 'what if Shipuden was different" sort of.

Read, review and enjoy.

Beta'd by the amazing Hououza

* * *

"Five, four, three, two, one, zero", the Lady's fingers counted down and sure enough as the last finger had gone up her door was flung open. With her back towards her guests the lady smiled, she knew who it was and what they wanted, she could sense it from their auras, both of their Chakra flows indicated very high levels of adrenalin. Good, they would need all the energy they could spare. Quashing the smile the lady turned around and took a look at her guests.

"Sensei, Hentai-sama here says there is a way to save Naruto? It's true, isn't it?"

The lady, one Tsunade of the Hidden leaf looked at the speaker, a spry young woman with bright pink hair, with a smile.

"There was no stopping this one, Tsunade, a fine clone you have made", a drawling voice chipped in, male and with some wisdom behind it.

The man in question ruffled his shaggy white hair and adjusted his bone forehead protector, a serious tone glazing his eyes.

"Its true Sakura, but it will be a hard journey, you might not make it back, sure you want to risk all this for that murdering blonde?"

_Tsunade knew well the answer but…_

"Yes."

"Don't worry, princess, she will have the great Jiraiya-Sama, the maestro of women, conductor of their hearts, as a bodyguard."

Tsunade's relationship with Jiraiya was complicated; sometimes she wanted to kill him painfully…other times she wanted to hug him. He was reliable above and beyond anything and at this point in time, she really needed someone reliable for this mission.

Tsunade once again steeled her eyes and brought them to bear on Sakura, "Ok then, you have till the end of the day to find three more people to complete your five man cell, come back and I'll give you the details."

Both the Jonin and Sanin nodded and left.

Tsunade watched as they both exited the building heavy conversation apparent. Tsunade though, she had something to handle at that point in time.

"You can come out now", The Godaime spoke to no one in particular.

A wry smile formed on her features as a tall man appeared in front of her. White hair, stupidly positioned mask that covered one of his eyes and an aura of power. Yes, all traits that defined the former leader of the infamous team seven, the leader of ANBU: Hatake Kakashi.

"You are still a hundred years too young to be able to sneak up on me like that Kakashi."

With a sigh the man gave what looked like a sheepish grin, not that anyone could tell exactly what his expression was with that mask on.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama, it just seemed there was something interesting going on in here."

"Don't worry about it." Tsunade said, obviously something formulating something.

"Kakashi would you be up for a special assignment?"

A raised eyebrow was the man's only response.

* * *

The telltale sound of wood splintering meant that they were close. Sakura knew exactly whom she needed in this team. It was all about balance, harmony. The most important tenet instilled into medics was that there had to be balance in everything from a bowl of ramen to the reconstruction of vital organs. She was a medic, Jiraiya was a ninjutsu and taijitsu specialist, so her three other members had to complement, not disrupt the two.

As they drew closer, the sound stopped, as if sensing the two.

"Who goes there, who interrupts the raging training of my youth?" a voice called, loud but squeaky.

Jiraiya looked at Sakura in horror, "Oy, you don't mean you intend to bring…"

Sakura just nodded, oblivious to the look of worry on the older man's features.

"But his master…it's that noisy moron."

Sakura silenced him with a glare, "Regardless he is among the finest Taijitsu experts in Konoha, and he happens to be Naruto's friend. Two birds, one stone"

"I can hear you, show yourself or feel the power of a young man's wrath." the squeaky voice called again.

"Lee!"

The owner of the squeaky voice perked up as he heard that voice.

"Sakura-channnnn!" Lee almost sung.

"_Maybe now she is going to admit it…that she can't resist the undying flame of my passion," Lee's mind rambled._

"I need your help."

"_Sakura-Chan needs my help…thank you god thank you, I shall do one thousand laps in your honor," the ramblings continuing._

"Anything for you, undying flower of my heart."

A very visible shudder reverberated through Jiraiya's spine but what surprised him was that all the while Sakura was smiling at Lee, personally Jiraiya half felt like silencing the green suited shinobi with a multitude of techniques, but hey…that's just him.

Sakura almost sensed the Sanin's thoughts and turned around armed with a glare before turning back to Lee, all traces of the glare gone.

"Please, Lee, help me save Naruto."

* * *

The Hyuuga complex was well known for its size and grandeur and the people of the Hyuuga clan for their belief in meditation and the ideal that training the mind was as important as training the body. Of course one could see why one Neji Hyuuga was slightly more than mildly annoyed when his old teammate interrupted this most sacred of clan activities.

"This had better be important Lee." an exasperated Neji sighed at his old teammate and friend.

"It is." a female voice sounded from behind.

Peering behind Lee's bowl-head Neji was surprised to see the pink haired kunoichi of team seven being accompanied by the famous white haired frog Sanin. Neji smirked to himself, when Lee brought company, he brought company.

"A Hyuuga eh? Good choice." Jiraiya whispered to Sakura. He knew firsthand how effective Hyuuga's were in so many situations. There was after all, the issue of tracking this medical genius; he was as elusive as he was skilled Jiraiya knew that firsthand as well from that meeting all those years ago, even Sarutobi-Sensei, famed to be the greatest tracker in all of Konoha had taken two weeks to find him.

This great medic ninja was said to be hundreds of years old, no one knew where he had come from and no one knew where he was at any given time. He was like the wind, arriving at any place precisely when there was need to. The rumors led Konoha believe that he was living in the Sand country but then again, how true were wild rumors?

Jiraiya was broken out of his mental reprieve by three sets of eyes staring at him.

"Fantasizing about women again." Sakura said

Lee and Neji just nodded.

"What do you need from me Lee?" Neji began.

Sakura interrupted with a faraway look in her eyes; "Naruto is in trouble, we need to save him or he will die, would you like to participate in this mission Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji whirled around and faced Sakura, all the serene thoughts of meditation and peace flung from his mind at the mention of Naruto. Neji had heard rumors that he was still alive but he didn't know that the one opponent he hadn't defeated yet was right under his nose. He would save him, if only to show Naruto how much stronger he had gotten.

He nodded in Sakura's direction, no words needed to convey his thoughts

* * *

To any passer by the group of four that walked with such determination, such vigor in each step that one automatically moved out their way. A motley crew indeed; a pretty, young female leading a watermelon-head, jumpsuit clad male…a calm, cold Hyuuga of all things and an old man whose eyes seemed preoccupied with the women's bathhouse across the street.

Their destination was oddly enough, the old Ninja academy where pre-Genins learnt the theoretic that was to be needed in the real world.

Sakura had to think hard about who was going to be the last member of their team, she knew that she wanted someone who had the odd combo of being skilled in both Taijitsu and Genjitsu…and of course, someone who was connected to Naruto. She would have liked to bring Ino but she had a son to worry about and she did not want to be responsible if something happened, that left Shikamaru out as well. No that left only one person, Ino's student and an old friend of Naruto's.

"Sensei, Taro-Kun took my lunch!" a shrill cry rang from the playground where the students were, well, playing.

The group edged closer to see a young man, not older than 19, with a look of pure frustration etched on his tired features trying to hold a feisty girl away from a boy of the same age who was sticking his tongue out at her. This for some reason elicited a chuckle from Sakura, she sighed, feeling her age. She was fast approaching the big three zero and in her heart she was still fighting a battle that had started one and a half decades ago.

Sakura knew though, above anyone else that this young man was one of the most skilled ninja's of his generation, but who would doubt it, after all, in his veins flowed the blood of arguably Konoha's best Shinobi.

"Konohamaru-Kun!" Sakura yelled out.

The young man turned around upon hearing his name, hardly anyone called him –Kun these days.

"Sakura, nee-san, long time no see." he said subconsciously scratching the back of his head. So much like how _he _did. Somewhere in that split second as Konohamaru was talking time went back for her, she saw the young Naruto, orange jumpsuit, bright eyes; then she thought of him lifeless in the intensive care unit, eyes deadly sullen and skin pale.

No, she would save him.

"Nee-san?" Konohamaru said, nudging Sakura.

She noticed the others staring at her, obviously she had blanked out.

"Sorry, sorry, I was a million miles away." Sakura muttered sheepishly

She steeled herself before continuing, "Konohamaru-Kun, could you come with us please, the Hokage would like to have a few words with you".

The seriousness on her face and in her words showed that this was a serious matter indeed.

"Sure, let me ask Onizuka-Sensei to help take care of my class for the moment, he should have a free period."

With that the grandson of the Sandaime went around the corner and returned a few second late, this time wearing his mission vest.

With a nod to Sakura the quintet began on their way to Hokage Mountain, spurned by some unknown force.

* * *

"You're late!" Tsunade said with a small smile as she viewed the team assembled by her apprentice. To be honest she was surprised by the inclusion of the Lee boy, Jiraiya was more than enough Taijitsu for one team but then again, on more than one occasion Sakura's intuition had proved sound so she didn't feel the need to argue.

"Tsunade-hime, these kids want an explanation." Jiraiya spoke, breaking the silence.

"Very well." Tsunade nodded. "First I need the five of you to understand here that this is absolutely confidential, no one must know about this mission, are we in agreement?"

A mutual nod resonated from the group.

"Naruto, as some of you know is the container of the Kyuubi."

If she was expecting shocked expressions she wasn't getting it here. After Naruto's departure from Konoha the secret Sarutobi had tried to keep hidden had gotten out.

She continued, seeing no objection to the one line she had said thus far, she continued, "Naruto was attacked recently, by Akatsuki. They tried to remove the fox but Jiraiya there" she said, pointing at the Sanin, "halted the attack. The damage was done however, to put it simply, since Naruto and the Kyuubi had been merged for so long their Chakra had merged and in the failed extraction of the Kyuubi the assailant had damaged Naruto's chakra pathways beyond repair. Beyond repair for me that is."

Audible gasps from Konohamaru and Lee could be heard as Neji just stroked his chin, his eyes deep in thought.

"You are the most renowned Healer in all of the fire country, if you can't save him who can?" he said, hand still on his chin.

"There is one person, one Healer who is said to have the powers of a god. Do you remember the old Sand twins?"

It had been fourteen years since that mission, so long ago yet it was so vivid in all their minds…well, except Konohamaru, and he was still perfecting Harem-no-Jutsu back then.

With a sad smile Tsunade continued, "Well this man was their master-"

She was interrupted by Lee, "But Hokage-Sama, if this man was their master wouldn't he have been long dead by now?"

"He's not dead, isn't he, sensei?" Sakura interjected.

"No, he's not. No one knows how old he is or where he is from, just that he has a particular affinity for the Hidden Sand. It might be because he was from the sand or that he just likes the food there, no one knows. All we know is what Gaara-Kun told me."

She rummaged in her drawer and removed a letter emblazoned with the seal of the Kazekage.

"_From what my people inform me, this person you are looking for left this village two years ago in the direction of the Hasuya Mountains. I looked further into this like you asked and uncovered something very odd. This man or someone just like him has been reported as taking up residence in this village for the past two hundred years, never staying longer than ten years. Each time under a different name. I am sorry that we cannot be of more help. Gaara." she read._

"The Hasuya Mountains? That's not really far if we take some shortcuts." Jiraiya wondered out loud.

"Shortcuts through hostile territory, you mean." Sakura interrupted.

Jiraiya's shortcut would mean that they would have to cross two countries, both hostile to Konoha. Earth and Akatsuki's current home of the Water country.

"You are Konoha, and further more you are Shinobi. Stealth is one of our tenants. There is no such thing as being caught unless we want to be." Tsunade countered with a small glare at her apprentice.

Sakura mumbled a small sorry.

"Your mission is simple, find this man, and bring him back. This is his home. We owe this much at least after the way the village treated someone who risked his life for it time and again. Understand I'm not guaranteeing that any of you will come back alive. You will face the unknown in a land far away from home. Any objections?"

The sounds of silence greeted her and she smiled.

"Rest up, get your supplies. Say your goodbyes. Meet me at the gates at dawn tomorrow."

Her smile widened as the group left her office. She knew that she was entrusting Naruto to people who would do their utmost for him.

* * *

Im looking forward to writing the coming chapter due to the fact that since the party is out of konoha i have loads more creative license XD


End file.
